Patience is a Virtue
by Nani
Summary: 1-4 parts. Heero is stuck baby sitting.
1. Patience is a Virtue

Title: Patience is a Virtue   
By: Me, Nani?  
Genre: Humor  
Author Note: This is some what based on a Daria ep, but it does not involve her or any other of   
the characters from the show.  
  
  
It would be so easy...all he had to do was ask; Duo sucked in a breath and walked into the   
spacious living room of Quatre's house where on the couch sat Heero Yuy he was some what enjoying  
the Big Big Screen TV in front of him. Taking a sip of his soda he flicked the channel, Duo   
walked up as natural as possible and sat down next to him, he told himself 'now or never'.He   
turned to Heero and opened his mouth, "No..." Heero said calmly and changed the channel again,   
Duo -with his mouth still open- frowned, "I didn't even say anything yet!"   
"Now you did", Heero spoke again eyes still on the screen.   
"You know what I mean". Duo said still frowning, but dropped it quickly, he needed to get this   
right.  
  
"Ok, now look" Duo faced Heero or rather Heero's profile since he was still watching TV, the  
annoyed American waited...and waited, "I'm trying to talk to you," he was really getting peeved.   
"Then talk" Heero told him,   
"Well, I kind of want you to face me"  
"I don't have to look at you...to hear you talk"  
"YOU are SO rude!"  
"Yes...," Heero smiled, "Yes I am." Duo grumbled and gave up, "fine I'll just tell ya anyway"  
"And I'll tell you again," this time Heero did look at Duo, "No"  
"You don't even know what I'm going to say!", Duo screamed at him, Heero really could turn tables.  
He stared at Duo like he was a child, "You see," he spoke slowly on purpose...just so Duo got   
the idea, "that's the whole point...I don't want to know...what your going to say." With that he  
turned back to the TV.  
Duo glared. "Well, to bad"  
Heero continued to watch the TV.   
"Ok look, this will benefit you...as well as me. There's these people -Mr and Mrs. Ford- and of  
course they have kids...right?". Heero tried his best to block out his companion but Duo spoke   
on, quickly getting to the question. "Right, so they have these kids -boy and a girl- um...about  
4 or so, and I am suppose...to go over and baby sit, but I can't," Duo bit his lip. Heero sighed  
"and why can't you baby sit?" He asked without much interest.  
Duo took this as a good sigh, "because...I kind of have a date tonight"  
"How can you kind of have a date? you either do or you don't"  
"Ok! I have and date, and I wanted to know if you could...," Duo shrugged as if to say   
'you know'. "Well baby sit the kids...for me!" He smiled and silently pleaded.  
  
The smile was gradually dropping as the seconds moved on. "Well?" Duo asked sweetly.  



	2. Default Chapter Title

Title: Patience is a Virtue~p2  
By: Me, Nani?  
Genre: Humor  
Author note: Didn't know how long to make it...  
Oh yeah and I forgot, I don't own Gundam Wing...real drag huh?  
  
  
Duo eyes were wide and his hands clasped, he kept a hopeful thought. Heero turned off the TV  
"and how does this benefit me?" He asked. Duo's smile returned, wider this time, "The Fords are   
like...loaded! How do you think I got this outfit?" Duo stood up and posed he was too happy to   
care about how silly he looked doing it. "I mean its not hard, they tell what the daily schedule  
is and...ta-da! No problem," he was nearly about to jump when Heero nodded. "Oh Man! thanks!"  
  
  
Heero walked up to the house, he didn't drive...Sally didn't seem to trust him with the  
car. He made sure he got the address right, the houses outside had a basic look of a person  
of rich status: three levels, white picked fence, flowers all sorts; just really inviting.   
He rung the bell and waited, in a moment a woman with a round blushing face answered the door.   
"You must be Hiiro, I'm Talya Ford," she held out a hand and Heero took it, if the woman had not  
introduced herself...Heero would have thought of her as the maid.  
Mrs. Ford smiled and lead Heero inside, her short black hair bobbed on her shoulders, and   
her brown eyes glowed with delight from the new visitor. It was obvious she and Mr. Ford also had  
plans to go out tonight, the evening type dress suggested it.   
  
Reaching a well decorated living room Heero spotted a man 'humming' to himself fixing a   
really...tacky tie, the man nodded to his reflection and ended his hum, "Ah, you must be Hiiro"  
Heero wasen't in any mood to shake hands with the guy, but Mr. Ford didn't hold out a hand, he   
bowed and smiled at Yuy "Konnichiwa, ah you see I'm quite fluent in Japanese," he smiled to   
himself. Heero just stood there 'for the love of God! Duo is so paying me extra for this'. It was  
bad enough people thought since he was of the nationality that he followed Japanese traditons,   
but he knew this guy didn't know One Ounce of Japanese. He decided to humor the man,   
"Konnichiwa Ford-chan, watashi wa Yuy desu. hajimemashite." Mr. Ford just kept smiling and did  
another bow, "now stop that," Mrs. Ford laughed, "we have to get ready, and introduce Hiiro to   
the children."  
"Ah yes! our own little demons" Mr. Ford chuckled, Mrs. Ford gasped then frowned, but with  
amusment, "Jeffery! How dare you say such a thing?" She turned to Heero who was- about this time  
- make a brake for the door. "My children are more behaved and beautiful than angels,"  
she pressed her hand to her chest and fell back against her husband, "they are so precious   
to us."   
Heero nodded and gave a semi smile, 'Duo is is really paying me extra!'  
  



	3. Default Chapter Title

Title: Patience is a Virtue~p3  
By: Me, Nani?  
Genre: Humor  
Author note: ugh, sorry for seperating the parts, but it seems it was necessary. I will try to   
make this one longer.  
  
  
Talya Ford kissed her little 'Angels' for the next two minutes and spoke in babyish voice,  
all the while Heero stood by and watched in horror. "Mum Mum Loves you, yes she does, and mum mum  
and papa will be right back! Yes we will," she snuggeled the little angels one more time stood up  
and straightend her dress.Heero was glad this part was over, what were these kids or toy poodles?!  
"Well, we shall be out till midnight, I hope you don't mind staying up till then," Heero shook his   
head. "Thats good! well here is the number where we'll be and this is the schedule booklet." She  
handed him a small leather white booklet, she told him the page was booked marked all he had  
to do was open it. "And they can watch TV, but not too much mind you," she ended the tone with a  
very mother like voice, "Yes" pipped in Mr. Ford who has been silent all this time. Heero   
thanked god for that. "We don't want the children seeing..." Mr. Ford winked,   
"Mature themes...do we?"  
"...Yeah...right" Heero added another mental note, 'Duo is paying me extra, plus tax'.  
  
  
They were small standing a mere 3'4 each, they looked up at this new visitor in wonder.  
The girl was named Moyra De Ford, she was an adorable curly blond with large brown eyes and a   
sweet face, she tugged at her kitty nightgown in curiosity. Her brother; Peter De Ford was quite  
similar to Moyra blond curly hair only cut short- with large brown eyes, he had a two dots on the  
tip of his nose, dots of distingushing birth.  
Heero didn't know what to do first, but he sighed and said, "Ok, drop the act". Moyra and   
Peter scrunched up their faces in confusion, "What act?" Peter asked. Heero rolled his eyes, "You  
expect me to believe...that your really -as your mother put it- more behaved then angels?"  
"Yes," Moyra said, although still confused about the question. "Okay...," he answered, getting   
a little confused himself; Duo didn't really give any detail about them, he just said they we're  
'cute'. Heero would admit that, but he didn't buy it.  
  
"Ok," Heero looked around, "what do you guys wanna do?"   
"I think your suppose to follow the schedule," Moyra told him. Heero couldn't believe it! was   
this kid for real?!  
Heero looked into her brown eyes and found she was telling the truth, "Ok, let me see here."  
He opened the booklet and read:  
  
9/01  
  
6:00pm Dinner (pre-heated) and Snack Time  
6:53pm Clean-up Time  
7:00pm TV Time  
8:00pm Sing and Dance Time  
8:40pm Time for Bed ^_^  
  
Heero closed the book and grimced, 'I can not believe this!' "Well, I guess I need to feed you  
guys," he walked in to the large kitchen, Moyra and Peter right at his heels, he pulled the oven  
open -it was set real low to keep the containers inside warm. He pulled them out and opened  
them; one held pasta the other sauce. "Well at least this is normal," he muttered and filled the  
childrens plates, they ate quietly and happily...not one drop of sauce or tipped cup was on the  
table when they finished! Heero figured the weirdness was returning again, even Quatre had the  
tendency to make a little mess at the table once in a while...or a blue moon. Another strange  
thing...they ended directly at 6:52pm! Heero went to clean...but there was nothing to clean!  
  
Heero just put the dishes in the sink and walked into the living room, Moyra and Peter   
following right behind him, they leaped on the couch and bounced happily and sang; "Fun Time Fun  
Time, Welcome to FunnyLand!" Heero didn't know what the heck they were doing, but he realized it  
when he turned on the TV, a goofy blue Hippo sung the 'Fun Song.' Heero turned the channel in  
disgust only to find a green Hippo singing something quite similar to the last, he turned the   
channel again...finding a yellow one! He sighed heavily, "your parents put one of those V-Chip  
things on here huh?"  
The children looked at one another, "whats a V-Chip?" they asked.  
  
  
  
8:00pm   
Heero welcomed this time! If he to sit and watch that Hippo for another minute...  
  
Heero waited till the kids picked their song and opened the CD player, a familiar tune jumped  
out from the speakers..."Fun Time Fun Time, we always have fun at Fun Time, Fun Time Fun Time...  
Welcome to FunnyLAND!"  
Heero groaned and covered his ears with two teddy bears.  
  
The song was over in 30seconds...but if felt longer than that, "Lets hear it again!" Peter  
shouted to Heero, "NO!" Peter became shocked, Heero quickly corrected his self, "I mean...why  
don't you do something else to finish off Sing and...Dance Time"  
"Like what?"  
"Read a Book"  
"But we're only 4!"  
"Great! all the more to start at an early age!"   
Moyra said no, "I want to play...um...dress up!"  
"No Fuc" Heero began.  
"But it'll be FUN!" Peter exclaimed cutting Heero off.  
  
  
Heero sat miserable as Moyra brushed his hair, she hummed as she clipped another bunny   
barrette to Heero's head, "almost finished," she told him happily, "yeah...whatever."  
Moyra combed and then frowned, "Hiiro...way is Duo's hair so much more Bouncy and Shiny than  
yours?" she asked, it was an innocent question, but it bugged him. "Because I like having dull  
short non-bouncy hair...Ok?" he told her; she frowned again, "we should wash and condition this  
that's what Duo does." Heero pulled away from the tiny hands, "Duo lets you wash and brush his   
hair?!"  
Peter looked up from his spot on the floor, a Top hat too large for his head was on his curly   
locks, "Duo doesn't need too."  
Heero silently growled.  
  
  
  
Author Note: last one coming.  



	4. Default Chapter Title

Title: Patience is a Virtue~p4  
By: Me, Nani?  
Genre: Humor  
Author note: Last part to this fic! I tried to connect it to 3...but it didn't work to well.   
And I don't own Gundam...do you really have to keep saying that?  
  
  
We left off with Moyra and Heero I believe.  
  
  
"There" Moyra awed, "you look soooo handsome." Heero did not want to know what happened to  
his head, he began to pull the barrettes and ribbions out, Moyra's little face lite up in  
surprise, "What are you doing?! I worked really hard on that!"  
"What does it look like I'm doing?!" He growled back, still taking them out.  
Moyra's little face turned into anger, she grabbed a handfull of Heero's hair and pulled,   
"Gah!"  
"Your MEAN!" she squealed, and pulled again.  
"Stop it you little BRAT!" Heero tried to remove her hands without hurting her, but it was no  
use, he glared at her...but his famous 'Death Glare' didn't seem to have any effect because she  
seem to have a 'Death Glare' of her own! Peter kicked the poor Yuy in the shin, "she's right!  
Duo is much more fun and nicer than you!"  
"Well," Heero said through grinted teeth, and finally successed in getting Moyra's hand loose,   
"I'm not Duo, and I'm not you air-headed mother or your goof of a father either!"  
The children gasped, "We're telling you said mean things about Mum Mum and Papa!"  
"Well, you can't" Heero smugged  
"Why...?" The two angels said in confusion as the red from their faces disappered.  
"Because." Heero told them, and hoped this worked, "Its past your Bed Time...its 8:41 and you   
guys were suppose to be in bed at 8:40, so in terms...your the ones in trouble"  
The children looked at their Happy Hippo digital clock and screamed!   
  
"How about this, I let you stay up till 9:30 to watch TV...but it has the be something besides  
Happy the Hippo, and I won't tell them that I let you stay up...Deal"  
"Ok! And we won't tell them what you said!"  
  
  
Down in the living room the laughter of little angels could be heard, "Yeah, kick em to   
the curb girlfriend!" Moyra shook her fist in the air and whooped, "you don't need him!"  
"Yeah" Peter pipped in, "just throw the chair, the chair, the chair!"  
Heero was suprised how quickly they learn, he had bi-passed the code of the V-Chip and turned  
it to one of the shows that always have people whinning about something.   
At 9:27pm the kids pleaded with their new friend, to stay up and eat more ice cream, but  
Heero told them the deal...but before their parents returned, he was nice enough to show   
the little 'Angels' how to lock and un-lock the V-Chip.  
  
  
Author note: I hope this Fic I made is better than my first, and I hope you liked it.  
  



End file.
